Tisser sa fatalité
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais te voir heureux. Mais c'était trop. Tout s'est emballé, j'ai fait mon choix, j'ai fait mon devoir, j'ai agit et je me suis haït. Rien n'était plus important que toi, alors, puisqu'il le fallait, j'ai détruit jusqu'au fondements de ma vie, et s'il fallait le refaire, je brûlerais à nouveau avec joie." Slash


Salut, encore !

Encore un OS tout chaud qui n'attendait que d'être posté. Basé une nouvelle fois sur les Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Protéger". Pour plus d'informations sur cette fameuse nuit dont je parle tout le temps, envoyez-moi un MP.

Niveau trame temporelle, c'est à peu près n'importe quand à partir du début des évènements présents du manga.

**Warnings : **Évocation vague de scène de sexe qui pourrait choquer les plus prudes (parce que les plus jeunes ne comprendront pas), évocation très claire de meurtre et autres violences entre amis, slash, truc déprimant.

Un bonbon (citronné) pour la première qui devine qui est le narrateur (attention, c'est dur).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TISSER SA FATALITÉ**

.

Je voudrais être à tes côtés.

Je voudrais te protéger. Être avec toi, t'accompagner où que tu sois et veiller sur tes pas. Te cajoler lorsque tu te surmènes, sourire quand tu souris, te serrer dans mes bras quand tu pleures.

Mais je ne peux plus, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai moi-même choisi d'empoigner ma chance de le faire et de l'écraser entre mes doigts, de la piétiner, de la déchirer en milliers de minuscules parcelles. Je le regrette. Oh, tellement, si tu savais. Je ferais n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_, pour pouvoir revenir en arrière dans le temps.

Pourtant, je sais que, même si c'était possible, je le ferais à nouveau. Je me haïrais autant qu'il est possible de haïr son pire ennemi parce qu'alors je le serais – mon propre _arch-enemy_ – mais je recommencerais, sans pour autant hésiter une seule seconde.

Je voulais te protéger.

Je voulais vous protéger.

Je voulais voir Mana heureux, voir ma mère dansant dans les champs, voir mes cousins s'amuser de l'anormalité de notre famille extravagante. Je voulais pouvoir visiter l'aîné, l'aider dans ses devoirs, rire en constatant qu'à moi, on avait laissé le choix.

J'ai eu tant de choix ardus à faire. Celui-là au moins était aisé, je ne voulais pas plus que Mana hériter de la direction du clan Campbell. La plupart étaient simples à trancher : tu étais impliqué, contre une autre partie. D'autres étaient déchirants, parce que tu étais impliqué, et que quoi que je fasse, rien ne serait pour le mieux.

Je voulais te voir heureux.

C'était tout, je te jure ! Mais même ça, c'était trop, c'était impossible.

Je voulais voir Road exsuder le bonheur, je voulais que ma présence rendent nos frères heureux, je voulais que mes deux vies n'empiètent pas l'une sur l'autre afin de continuer à aimer et mon sang et vous.

Je voulais juste te voir sourire.

C'était trop demander à ce Dieu que les exorcistes prient, que vous détestez, et en lequel je ne crois pas. Les engrenages s'étaient arrêtés, le mécanisme était déjà irréparable lorsque j'étais arrivé. Avais-je d'autre choix que celui que j'ai fait ? Certainement. C'était ces autres choix qui me déchirent le cœur petit à petit, quand je pense aux moments qui nous attendaient, au bonheur que nous aurions partagé.

Mais c'était toi ou moi. Pour une fois, même si tu étais l'une des parts les plus importantes, le choix n'a pas été simple à faire. Pourtant, la solution a fini par s'imposer. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais pu te sacrifier.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te menacer. Surtout d'une Innocence.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer.

Je t'aimais bien trop pour cela. Oh, bien trop pour mon propre bien. Les humains ne sont-ils pas censés être profondément égoïstes ? Je n'aurais pas tout envoyé en l'air pour ceux de mon sang. Je n'aurais pas tout sacrifié pour notre famille. Pas tout.

J'ai brûlé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mes possessions pour toi.

Tout s'est emballé, j'ai fait mon choix, j'ai fait mon devoir, j'ai agit et je me suis haït. Rien n'était plus important que toi, alors, puisqu'il le fallait, j'ai détruit jusqu'aux fondements de ma vie, et s'il fallait le refaire, je brûlerais à nouveau avec joie. Si c'est pour toi.

Tout est partit en cendres : mon sang, ma vie, mes amis, mes familles, et même mon amour. J'ai tout perdu, tout sacrifié, sachant que tu me haïrais en retour.

Mais, Adam, je t'aime tant. Je ne pouvais pas t'immoler sur l'autel de mes vœux d'avenir. Tu avais l'air tellement... traqué lorsque j'ai brandi cette dague en l'air. Comme si, immédiatement, tu remettais en cause tous les serments qui m'attachaient à toi, tout ce que je t'avais jamais dit et promit. Avais-tu donc si peu confiance en moi ?

Je voulais rester avec toi pour toujours mais le vent s'est levé et m'a dit que si je faisais cela, tu dépérirais et disparaîtrais. J'y ait réfléchit des heures durant, jusqu'à ce mon cerveau m'ordonne de bouger, d'agir pour ne pas penser quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Il avait raison.

Pourquoi tuer Dieu est-il devenu tuer l'humanité que vous avez engendrée ? Quand la vengeance est-elle devenue de la folie dans vos yeux ?

J'étais encore à moitié humain, à moitié cru seulement des nôtres, et si mon allégeance t'appartenait, la moitié de mes liens affectifs me reliaient à d'autres humains. J'étais parfait. J'étais celui, à la vérité, dont le clan Noah avait besoin pour ne pas s'étioler et s'autodétruire. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, mais pour toi, j'aurais couru après des chimères aussi longtemps que tu le désirais. Je ne partageais pas votre but commun, seulement un attachement pour toi sans borne. J'étais amoureux, j'étais l'offrande, le mouton sacrificiel parfait.

Tu avais besoin de me haïr.

J'ai fait le nécessaire. J'ai travaillé dans la glace cette expression cruelle qui t'a tant retourné, j'ai volé son arme à un compatible, je me suis rendu suspect à vos yeux par mille petits détails. J'ai agité cette Innocence devant ton nez, à moitié terrifié de t'achever véritablement en te poignardant. Je me suis enfui, tremblant, hystérique, horrifié de mon acte et soulagé qu'il soit achevé en même temps. Je t'ai laissé m'écharper après avoir tué nos frères – je faisais confiance à Road pour te remettre sur le bon chemin, mais pas aux autres. J'ai construit mon propre destin, ma propre destruction, ma propre fatalité... Je l'ai même jouée.

Tu le sais, elle est dans ces paroles dont tu uses toi-même pour contrôler l'Arche, et que l'on me susurrait, lorsque j'étais enfant.

Je n'avais pas prévu mon retour. J'avais seulement prévu la protection des miens : Marian avait le sortilège qui donnerait à Mana ton faciès, afin que tout akuma l'évite et l'épargne ; tu étais seul, perdu mais avais toutes les clefs en main pour renaître.

Tout ce que j'avais est partit en fumée, pour que du plus profond de tes tripes tu me haïsses. Parfois, je me demande si cela en valait la peine. La réponse vient vite : bien sûr.

Je donnerais tout ce qui me reste pour un seul de tes sourires, pour te voir seulement sourire sincèrement à quelqu'un, qu'importe que ce ne soit pas moi. Si seulement il me restait quelque chose.

Je voudrais te donner ce bout de papier, te le faire lire et espérer que tu comprennes, que tu saches, que tu pardonnes, que tu m'enlace en me disant que tout est oublié.

Mais je ne peux pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Dès que je n'aurais plus la concentration nécessaire pour les maintenir ici, les mots, l'encre, tout disparaîtra dans cette cage nommée esprit qui m'enferme. Et même si j'étais vivant, même ceci existait vraiment, je ne le ferais pas. Je t'aime trop. Tu dois passer avant moi.

Je veux être à tes côtés.

Je veux être avec toi.

Je veux t'embrasser, te faire mien, baiser chaque parcelle de ta peau et te sentir me retourner mes attentions.

Je veux te protéger.

Je veux te rendre heureux.

Je suis une âme perdue, enchaînée, impuissante. Je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir. Je le voudrais, mais je n'ai plus rien.

Alors, puisque l'espoir est une vue de l'esprit pour moi, condamné à donner les restes de mes pouvoirs à un enfant qui mourra d'être trop jeune et d'avoir adopté une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne, puisque je ne suis pas capable de voir les effets de mon propre martyr, laisse-moi t'aimer dans mes fantasmes.

_Joignons nos mains et embrassons-nous._


End file.
